Do You How Fast You Were Going?
by DottieP
Summary: Fill for Glee Kink Meme.   Prompt: Quinntana AU. Santana is a cop. Quinn gets caught speeding and tries to flirt her way out of it. Somehow, it ends up in Santana taking Quinn on the hood of her car.  This was quick fill.


**Title**: Do You Know How Fast You Were Going?

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: NC-17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters yada yada yada.

**Fill for Glee Kink Meme**

**Prompt**: Quinntana AU. Santana is a cop. Quinn gets caught speeding and tries to flirt her way out of it. Somehow, it ends up in Santana taking Quinn on the hood of her car.

She was bored. At least, her shift was almost over, and she could go home. And, she was pissed that she volunteered to take a co-worker's shift in exchange for a Saturday off. So, here she sat in her squad car in the most obvious place to catch speeders on this stretch of highway. It was dark, nearly deserted, and eerily quiet. Then, she heard it; she didn't even have to turn her head to know that a luxury sedan was going at least 70 mph and heading right for her.

Santana debated whether or not to actually look at the true speed and make the effort to issue the driver a ticket or say 'fuck it' and call it a night. The car whizzed past her; it was a silver BMW, and she clocked it going 84 mph. _I might as well look like I did work tonight_, she thought. She quickly pulled out into the highway and gunned the Chevy Caprice. With sirens blaring on the dark rode, she knew that she wouldn't have to chase the BMW for very long, and she was right. Before she even came within a handful of car lengths, the offending driver had pulled on to the shoulder.

"Shit," Quinn said, as she waited for the officer to exit the car behind her. She contemplated whether or not to get her insurance card and license out but figured that she should comply. _That's what they always say, right? Keep your hands on the steering wheel until instructed to do otherwise_. Usually, Quinn was a law abiding citizen, but she had an awful day and just wanted to get home. It would seem that her day was about to get just that much worse. When she heard the tap on her window, she looked up and rolled down her window. What met her eyes almost brought a full smile to her face. _Wow, she's the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. And, a cop. So hot_.

Santana, for her part, was taken aback by Quinn's flawless beauty and nearly forgot why she was standing at the driver's side door in the first place. _Oh crap, she's blonde and beautiful. I'm screwed. This is where I cave and just give her a warning. Damn it._

"Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?"

"Hi, Officer. I guess I was going a little fast," Quinn replied, batting her eyes and shrugging her shoulders coyly.

Santana smirked. _Oh, she's going to flirt with me. This night just got interesting. Well, two can play this game_.

"A little fast?" Santana asked sarcastically. She then leaned down and placed a hand on the bottom edge of the open window. Quinn smiled back at her bashfully. "I clocked you at 84. The speed limit is 65."

"Oh wow. I'm sorry; I didn't even realize. I've had a really long day, and I just wanted to get home. I'm usually a very cautious driver." She looked pointedly at Santana and sounded very sincere to the officer.

"I'm sure you are. I could just give you a warning I suppose…"

"Oh yes, please. I promise that this is a one-time thing. It'll never happen again." This time, Quinn leaned out the window a little, getting closer to the woman in blue. Santana instinctively inched towards her.

"Uh huh, that's what they all say," Santana responded playfully and winked. "I still need to see your license, registration, and proof of insurance, though." Quinn only nodded and turned to get the documents out of her purse and glovebox. Santana took the opportunity to admire Quinn's back and ass; she was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white oxford with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. When Quinn turned back around, Santana was caught with her hand in the cookie jar, as it were; her eyes were locked on Quinn's firm ass accented perfectly in the fitted skirt. Quinn smirked as she handed over the papers.

Santana cleared her throat, "Umm, thanks. This will just take a moment." She turned and walked back to her car. Quinn watched her go in through the rearview mirror and took the opportunity to freshen up a bit: reapply some lipstick, grab a mini Altoid, and check her hair. Back in the squad car, Santana was doing the same thing, sans the lipstick; she also released her thick, dark hair from its ponytail, figuring if she was going to do this then she'd really do it. She didn't bother checking Quinn's information in the computer. While she walked back to the BMW, Santana pulled her hair over one shoulder and unbuttoned the top of her shirt, displaying a hint of cleavage. When she returned to the window, she tilted her head and looked down at the driver.

"Would you mind stepping out of the car, please?" she asked in her "official Officer Lopez voice" and tried desperately to hide that smirk that was threatening to take over.

As Quinn maneuvered out of the car, she replied, "Is there problem? I don't have other tickets or violations on my record." Santana grabbed her gently by the head and pulled her towards her squad car. She pushed Quinn against the hood of the car, causing her knees to the silver bumper and her skirt-clad ass to rest against warm metal.

Santana leaned into her. "There does seem to be a problem. It would appear that I can't stop thinking about fucking you right now." Quinn reached her arms up around Santana's neck and graced her with a seductive smile, accompanied by darkening hazel-green eyes.

"Well, that does seem to be a dilemma, Officer…" she finally took the opportunity to look down at the name tag on the navy uniform and caught sight of the curve of a breast as her eyes trailed downward. "…Lopez. I think we should work on fixing that issue, and perhaps in return, we could forget about my little speeding problem."

"Oh, you think it's that easy?" she nearly snarled as she pressed their bodies together. Quinn responded by dipping her head forward and lightly brushing her lips against Santana''s full, pouty mouth. "I do because when you're inside my throbbing…dripping…wet…pussy, you'll forget everything including your name."

Santana smiled against Quinn's lips, biting back a moan at the other woman's words. She eked her tongue out and licked Quinn's bottom lip before answering, "You sound awfully confident."

It was Quinn's turn to smile; she could feel their breathing shift simultaneously as the delicious tension built between them. "I am. I'm confident that you'll love how I clench down on your fingers as you fuck me. I'm confident that you'll savor feeling my clit get firm under your touch. And, I'm confident that I'll come so hard that you'll beg to keep fucking me all night."

All Santana could do at this point was groan loudly and finally crash their lips together. Quinn returned the sound as she grabbed Santana's hand that rested on the hood of the car next to her hip and yanked it under her skirt. "Feel how wet I am already," Quinn husked after she momentarily broke away from the kiss. "I'm so ready for you. Please…"

"Fuck," Santana whimpered as she drove two fingers into Quinn's very wet and warm pussy. Both women moaned into the carnal kiss, and Santana began quickly and deeply pumping her fingers in and out of the woman writhing on the hood of her squad car. She curled her fingers and found Quinn's spot, which she lingered on, then ran a thumb over a pulsing clit. She did feel it get hard under her touch and groaned at the feel of it; she almost smiled at Quinn's words coming to fruition. Santana felt short nails dig painfully into her scalp and then Quinn ripped her mouth away from the kiss, causing Santana to whimper at the absence. "Fuck, yes," Quinn cried out, "You feel fucking amazing; don't stop!" She leaned back on her elbows, grabbed the sides of her skirt, and pulled it up around waist, revealing herself to Santana's carnivorous gaze. Quinn spread her legs further and began rolling her hips almost obscenely. Santana whimpered again at the vision before as she continued rhythmically thrusting her fingers into the gorgeous woman below her; she grabbed a thigh with her free hand to steady Quinn.

With a deft touch over a pulsating clit and a particularly well-timed curl of her fingers, she sent Quinn spiraling into a violent orgasm that caused Quinn's body to wrack against the metal hood. When Santana felt Quinn clench fiercely around her fingers, her eyes rolled back and she bit her bottom lip at how incredibly good it felt. She rode out Quinn's orgasm with her, never wanting to remove her fingers; she just wanted to keep going. This time, she did smile at how prophetic Quinn's words actually were. She raked her eyes up the spent body splayed on the car: glistening, swollen lips still holding onto Santana's fingers, chest heaving, a slightly mouth parted, closed eyes, and strands of blonde hair stuck to her forehead. Santana wanted more, much more.

Quinn finally opened her eyes and caught Santana's gaze. They smiled at each other, and Quinn spoke first, "I never caught your first name."

"I don't remember what it is right now," Santana replied with a beautiful smile.


End file.
